dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Myosines (3.5e Race)
=Myosines= Personality Myosines are a polite sort of people, often embroidered in ideals of honor, nobility, and mercy. The typical myosine tries to uphold these ideals, even if it does occasionally give them an air of snootiness if they seem to lord their superior ways over others. Physical Description Summary::Myosines are humanoids with rodent-like features and sparse hair. They possess snouts with whiskers (and males have an additional two large, tendril whiskers anywhere from 2 inches to almost a foot in length) and rat-like ears. They have enlarged claw-hands and large feet disproportionate to their body. They have digitigrade legs and a long, hairless, prehensile tail generally used for balance. They range in various colors, generally natural browns, whites, black, and reds, and their fur is thin, just enough to color their otherwise pink or brown skin. They do have hair on their heads, which is usually allowed to grow long in both males and females. Relations Myosines are tolerant of others, calm in mind and slow to act and judge. However they seem distant and often do not make friends easily, preferring the life of the quiet observer, setting examples for others to follow instead. Alignment Myosines may be of any alignment. However, they are lawfully inclined and are usually lawful. Lands Myosine are found all over the realm of Aquiter, but specifically from the nation of the Mazin Kingdom, their ancestral home. Religion Myosine typically worship gods which enjoy honor, mercy, and bards. They are fond of dance and religious expression is sometimes done through dance. Language Myosines speak Common. Names Names typically sound English or European, but this is merely a product of their environment, and can be practically anything. Racial Traits * , , : Myosine society does not focus on training of the mind, instead focused on instinct. They also lack the social skills usually needed to succeed. * ( ): They descend from a species of jumping rat, but otherwise possess humanoid traits. * : As medium-sized creatures, myosines have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Myosine base land speed is 30 feet. * +2 racial bonus on Jump checks. In addition, a myosine only has to move 10 feet to count as getting a running start. * +2 racial bonus on Balance checks. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): An myosine can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Weapon Proficiency: Myosine receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for any polearm such as the spear, halberd, and similar weapons as bonus feats. * Large Hands (Ex): A myosine and wield weapons for a Large creature without penalty. However they retain the reach of a Medium creature. This ability does not stack with that of Monkey Grip. A minimum of 13 Str is needed to use a large weapon (16 for bastard sword and the like). * Sensitive Ears (Ex): Myosine gain a +2 to Listen checks, but take -2 on saves vs sonic damage and being deafened. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant and Sylvan. * Favored Class: or * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race